My Inner Demons
by WinchesterGal2015
Summary: Dean is dead as well as Crowley and Abaddon has gone missing. Sam and Castiel are trying to figure out who is ruling hell now that Abaddon is missing. When they figure out the new king is Dean they try to convince him to stay with them and be good. R&R! One Shot! (I do not own Supernatural)


**My Inner Demons**

"Who is leading you now!?" Sam asked. The demon spit some blood out its mouth and looked back up at Sam with a sick smile. Sam growled and punched the demon in the face. The demon just laughed which only caused Sam to get angrier. He felt someone touch his shoulder from behind. He turned to see Castiel.

The angel looked worried. Sam had been obsessed with killing any evil thing he could find ever since Dean died. He had been killed by Abaddon along with Crowley. Sam had wanted to kill the bitch then and there, but Castiel insisted he was too wounded fight, which he was. He had been bleeding out at that very moment, but he was stocked full of so much adrenaline he hadn't noticed and the only thing he could think of was ringing her neck, which only succeeded in him making himself bleed out faster.

Castiel was human then. He had only been there in case things went sideways, and they needed help. He had gotten a bad feeling and snuck inside anyway. Only to witness Dean dropping to his knees and Sam who had been cut many times very deeply running toward Abaddon. There was a lot of blood on Sam. There was a lot of blood everywhere.

Castiel ran in. He had a flask full of holy water and started throwing it on Abaddon. He grabbed Sam by the arm and ran for the door. He had already salted both entrances prior to coming in; for he had been fearful they'd need a quick escape just as they did. They got back to the impala and sped away the whole time Sam yelling about wanting to go back and kill her, until he passed out from blood loss. Which Castiel knew was horribly bad, so he rushed him to a hospital, luckily he got him there just in time. At least that's what the doctors had said... Needless to say after that incident Castiel decided to track down an angel and borrow their grace. He couldn't stand being helpless anymore, and Sam needed him.

Now they were in the men of letters basement doing the usual torturing they did to try to find out more information on hell and who was running it now. There had been plenty mention of this new foe, but every single time he asked a demon about it they'd laugh in his face and make some stupid joke. Which this one was no different, or at least that's what Sam had originally thought.

"I think you should rest, Sam." Castiel told him. It wasn't like Sam had gotten much sleep either since that day.

"I can't Cas, not till I know who is running hell and kill them." Sam said, but he looked exhausted. Castiel frowned wanting to say more, but he was interrupted by the noises upstairs. Sam and Castiel exchanged looks then ran upstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

Someone was sitting at the table facing away from them. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'm a little hurt. You don't recognize me Sammy?" The man got out of the chair and turned around to face Sam and Casitel.

"Dean?!" Sam's eyes filled with unshed tears as he ran to his brother hugging him.

Dean smiled patting his back. "Hey Sammy."

Castiel remained his distance away from Dean. "What's wrong Cas? Don't you want to see me?" Dean asked. Sam frowned. Castiel tilted his head in a confused sort of way. "Sam is, aren't you Sammy?" Dean asked. He turned to face Sam blinking as his eyes turned black.

"You're not my brother!" Sam yelled backing away.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." Dean said as his eyes returned to normal with another blink.

"Get out of my brother!" Sam grabbed the knife from pocket in his jacket and was about to stab the imposter when Castiel appeared before him holding him back. "What are you doing?"

"Sam, that is Dean." Castiel told him.

"What?" Sam asked his bottom lip quivering. "That's impossible!"

"Not when you're the king of hell it isn't. I pulled a few strings, got my body back in nice condition." Dean shrugged. "I guess you can say I'm attached to it."

"N-no.. You can't be one of them..." Sam said tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Castiel, tell me he's lying!" Castiel looked away. Sam meets Dean's eyes. "Dean.."

Dean just smiles at him that same smile he had when Sam had gotten all A's or got the lead in a play or was just genuinely happy. Sam has the urge to hug him again like old times, but he knew this wasn't old times. Dean was different, probably even murderous, and who knows what he came here for. Dean opened his arms as if knowing what his brother wanted. Sam hugged him again. He missed his brother. He couldn't lie. He knew it was wrong. He knew Dean probably wasn't even here for him, but it didn't matter. He just wanted his big brother back.

He sniffed holding onto Dean. "What are you doing here, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Aww so quick to spoil the moment?" Dean asked smiling. Sam sighed, typical demon behavior. Dean had changed a lot, and he knew it as did Castiel who refused to indulge in the conversation.

"Why Dean?" He asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. Maybe I should kill you? Or maybe have you join me? What would you prefer?" Dean asked looking down at his baby brother who was still holding onto him.

Sam wanted to join him so badly, he truly just wanted to be beside his big brother again, but he knew it was wrong. It's not what Dad, Mom, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, and all the rest of the people they knew who had died for them would've wanted. He knew he'd be disappointing them greatly, and make all their deaths be in complete vain. "How about we get you back on that demon blood hmm? You come with me, rule alongside me." Dean told him.

Sam could feel the tears coming down again. He remembered the old Dean. The one who would be angry at him for even considering it and now here was telling him to do it. His resolve was running low, and he knew he needed to let his brother go. He knew he needed to tell him no, to leave or he'd kill him, but he was nothing like Gordon, he couldn't kill Dean, no matter what.

"Can't you stay here?" It was a stupid question, and he knew it. This wasn't his brother - well it was, but he wasn't the same. He could feel Dean shake his head.

"You know I can't do that, Sam." Deal told him.

"Sam.." Castiel said. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sam was holding onto a demon version of his brother and was actually contemplating going with him! The two boys he had risked everything for and thrown away everything for was about to just say fuck it and join the side they'd been fighting against all their lives!

Sam didn't respond.

"Sam? Are you coming with me or not?" Dean asked.

His baby brother broke the hug and took a step back wiping his eyes."I can't Dean.. You know that.." Sam told him. "Stay, let me turn you back human again. Dean please don't leave me again."

Dean sighed. "One last chance, come with me or die."

Sam backed away. He was pretty sure no one knew how bad he just wanted to say to hell with it all and follow Dean, but he couldn't and he wouldn't. The last thing he needed was to be in a fight with his brother though. He couldn't kill Dean, and he knew Castiel couldn't either. It had nothing to do with the fact that Dean was the new king. It was all about him being their family, and they just couldn't, not to someone who saved them so many times from falling. Sam's eyes widened, maybe it was his turn to save Dean.

Castiel walked over and stood by Sam. "Leave Dean," he told Dean. Dean shook his head. They couldn't kill him. He knew that, and so he pulled out his angel blade as did they.

Sam ran at Dean but was quickly thrown to the wall. Castiel tried to stab, and Dean but he missed and got a cut in side from Dean's blade. Dean kicked him right where he cut him. He laughed aloud. Castiel's blade flew out his hand when he was kicked. Sam tried to come up behind him, but Dean elbowed him in the face making him drop to the ground. Castiel came back at him and they wrestled each other both trying to stab the other.

Sam crawled over to the kitchen, doing his best to stay unnoticed as he grabbed the flask of holy water on the counter. He had put there when he walked up here. He ran to where Dean was and threw the holy water at him. Dean covered his eyes as his face started steaming. "Get the cuffs Cas!" Sam yelled at him.

Castiel nodded and disappeared then reappeared with some hand cuffs with symbols on them. Dean eyes widened when the cuffs were put on him. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled. Castiel smiled glad they didn't have to kill him and dragged Dean down to the basement. They stabbed the other demon even though there was more than enough room for him. He was no longer needed. They sat Dean in a chair in front of a table just as they had Crowley so long ago.

Dean pulled at the collar unhappily. "Come on Sam is this really necessary?" Dean asked.

Sam frowned. "Yes Dean, and I'm confident you'll thank me later."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever"

"How did you become.. one of them.. So quickly I mean. More importantly why aren't you in heaven?" Sam asked.

"I guess Abaddon didn't like me too much." Dean shrugged. "She kept me there, and as for the turning quickly well I got right off the chopping block. What was 1 year for you was 100 for me, plenty time to become a demon if you jump in line like I did." Dean told him.

"Jump in line?" Castiel asked.

"I killed some powerful demons, did a few missions, and I got an upgrade you could say from human to demon. Once I was demon I killed a few more top demons down there then the Queen herself. Now I am the king." Dean explained pretty proud of himself.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Sam asked.

"Because what does it matter? And what does it change? These aren't important questions you're asking." Dean shrugged.

"Did you ever figure out exactly what Yellow Eyes had been planning?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "It's brilliant, Sammy. So much so that I've put it back in motion." Dean smirked.

"You what!?" Castiel asked.

"So you're feeding demon blood to babies!?" Sam yelled incredulously.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Dean said rolling his eyes. "I've already picked my general." Dean smiled looking at his baby brother.

"I can't believe you of all people would do this..." Sam said as a tear rolled down his face. "I need some time.." Sam walked out the room quickly trying to hurry before they saw him cry, but they heard a sniffle as he left out the door.

Dean put his head in his hands. "God, Cas I'm destroying him.." Dean sighed.

"What?" Castiel asked not understanding Dean's turmoil. No one was making him do anything. He was the king of hell. Was he having doubts? Dean just sighs not answering him. "Dean you don't have to be like this. You can be good. Let us help you." Castiel said.

"I just can't.." Dean said. "You can't let Sam know about this. I'll deny it." Dean told him.

Castiel frowned full of rage now. It was one this if Dean was just some mindless demon, but it seemed to him he still had a conscience. Castiel slammed his hands down on the table in front of Dean. "I don't understand! You're killing Sam! He almost went with you! He misses his big brother! He just wants you by his side again! Why can't you grant him that one wish!? I thought you wanted Sam to be happy!? You make him happy Dean! Just tell him you're sorry and hug him for god's sake! Be his big brother again! And be my friend again..." Castiel said unbeknownst to him he was crying now too.

Dean looked down at his hands closing his eyes as a painful look came across his features. "Dean please.. Sam needs you.. I need you. Dean please!"

"Just let me go, I'll leave." Dean told him. "I'm not ready yet the others were right..." There was no way he could bring himself to kill Sam and he knew it. He'd need even more time in the pit to toughen up, and he knew it. That girl demon was right when she said there was an order to these things, and if he tried to skip around it he wouldn't be ready. She was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He still felt for his baby brother and his angelic friend. He couldn't bear to see them this way. He would brake soon if he didn't leave.

Sam came back in the room a few minutes later. Castiel was wiping his eyes quickly trying to act like this didn't bother him, and his brother smiled at him when he entered but if he knew one thing about Dean it was that he suffered quietly, alone, and in the dark. His eyes seemed to betray his poker face as they were screaming for help.

Castiel looked from a broken Dean to a broken hearted Sam, and he couldn't take it anymore. He took Sam outside and told him what Dean had said. Sam ran back into the room Castiel followed him. Sam was smiling, and Dean sighed knowing that Cas had told him. He couldn't deny that he was happy to see that shy glimmer of hope in Sam's eyes once again. He couldn't keep himself from smiling a loving smile at his baby brother so he put his hands in front of his mouth.

Sam walked up to Dean and pulled the key out of his pocket. Dean looked confused. He un cuffed Dean and led him to the living room free of restraints. Castiel stared at Sam bug eyed like he was crazy. "If you really want to go Dean, I won't stop you, but if there is even a slimmer of doubt or you still want to be with us as your family, stay please, and we'll help you get back to normal again." Sam explained.

Dean looked at the door. Then at Sam and then Castiel. He then turned around and walked to the front door hand going to the knob. He heard a sniffle from behind him and his forehead leaned against the door as he sighed. "I can't leave you, Sammy." He turned around and faced his brother. "I'll never turn my back on you." He walked up to his brother and hugged him. "I want to be human again."

Sam hugged him back with a laugh of relief. "Okay, we'll do that for you. Anything for you Dean." Sam smiles. Dean smiles as well. When they break apart Dean hugs Castiel. "Thank you," He can feel Castiel nod his welcome. Then the three of them walk down stairs to begin the long process of curing Dean.

**THE END**

**(((When I originally started writing this I was going to make Dean kill Sam, but I like this better. If you'd like to hear the alternate I will post a chapter 2, so you can read it. Just ask for it in a review okay? :D Please Review Tell me if you liked it! And also check out some of my other one shots!)))**


End file.
